


A Not So Secret Affair

by Celia25



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Year (Once Upon a Time), OQ Prompt Party 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia25/pseuds/Celia25
Summary: Written for OQ Prompt Party 2018Prompt 181: They almost get caught in any type of sexual situation by any character. But this prompt has a little twist, because actually they get caught.During the Missing Year people in the castle find out about the not so secret affair between the Queen and the Thief.





	A Not So Secret Affair

One month.

A complete month of holding hands when no one watched, of stolen kisses in every corner of the castle, of intense and tender gazes, of sneaking into the other one’s bed-chambers and returning to their own before sunrise, so that no one would notice.

It has been difficult and challenging, but also fun; and, both, Robin and Regina, could say, after one month of doing all those things, that no one in the castle has discovered that they are together.

After one month living on the edge, not knowing if someone might catch them each time they hold hands, touch or kiss, and began asking questions none of them wanted to answer yet, they are terribly conflicted about what should be the next step. Should they go public with their relationship and let other people know they are together? Should they continue to hide their relationship to others and try to pretend their dislike when there are other people around?

Robin and Regina have answered themselves those questions several times, and until now they are not sure what should they do. They are comfortable with their relationship enjoying the _honeymoon phase_ and the constant bliss it brings them. So, they both have agreed there’s no need or hurry to tell other people about how involved they are with each other … yet.

However, despite Robin and Regina’s intentions to keep their affair private, it happens that apparently they haven’t been that subtle or have made a really shitty job pretending nothing is happening between them because the people in the castle have begun to suspect, from some time now, that the Queen’s notorious dislike, and constant gestures of disdain towards the Thief are just a bluff.

\----------

It all began after Robin’s _“What I’m doing here is saving your ass!_ ” to Regina, which left openmouthed all the attendees to a morning meeting, but what surprised them the most, had not been Robin’s totally out of line answer, or her murderous look just after he finished the sentence, or the thief’s smug smile when he turned to look at her. No, those things hadn’t drawn anyone’s attention at all. What had shocked the people in the room, had been the Queen’s lack of response.

And for those who knew Regina, and the people in that meeting happened to know her very well, a lack of response under those circumstances was totally out of character for someone that for less disrespectful comments had once punished and imprisoned not few unfortunate souls. It was hard to understand why Regina hadn’t incinerated, turned into a tadpole or puffed the thief to the middle of the forest, immediately after he finished saying the word _ass_.

So, after that particular morning and a little observation, it was evident that the Queen liked the thief.

In fact, it hadn’t been difficult to notice that when Regina thought she was alone with Robin, she wasn’t bothered at all by Robin’s slight touch on the lower part of her back the times he opened the door for her to enter a room first. She had also been caught talking to Robin very, very close …much closer than the distance allowed for two random people or friends, and she seemed comfortable …and happy. Even she had been spotted when the thief was putting his cloak on her shoulders, and she didn’t mock him or made any gesture of dislike, and on the contrary she smiled at him.

So, some people had begun to notice a different behavior in the Queen, when she and the thief thought they were alone. A behavior that revealed that she felt comfortable with Robin and that his company didn’t annoy her.

Robin’s real feelings had been easier to read. He didn’t even wait to be left alone with Regina to look at her completely hypnotized, and his efforts to be in the same place as her or to be paired with her for a particular task had been evident for most people.

That’s how some people in the castle began to spread some rumors about the Queen and the Thief. Some rumors were not so far from reality and said they were lovers. Other rumors were about how the Queen had cursed the Thief or made him drink some potion or had taken his heart off, because _if the witch had been capable of cursing an entire village, what wouldn’t she be able to do to one man._ Some people even whispered that the Queen and the Thief were lovers when she had been married to King Leopold but the curse failed to take the Thief to Storybrooke, so they have just met again some months ago and had resumed their affair.

No one knew for sure the truth and Regina and Robin, completely unaware of the speculation and rumors, continued living their love story as if they were in a bubble.

But it happened that, at some point, people in the castle began to face, in the most evident way, the not so secret affair that had been kept going for some time now between Robin and Regina.

Rumor has it that first, it had been Granny. Then, it had happened to Snow. Someone in the castle heard that it also had happened to Little John and Will while patrolling the woods. But it wasn’t until Leroy had been the one involved, that the hot and steamy affair going on for almost a month between the Queen and the Thief was addressed officially and was no longer a secret to the people in the castle.

\---------

“Believe me, sister, I’m sure of what I saw. I didn’t drink a drop of alcohol yesterday and there they were …hmm …I don’t want to think about it …and I don’t want to catch them again, either”, says Leroy visibly affected as he recalls the incident that is disturbing him that much.

“Well, Leroy, maybe it was a one-time thing. Please, don’t make a big deal about it”, answers Snow trying to calm a Leroy.

“Says the one who spread the gossip that the thief had been spotted leaving the Evil Queen’s bed-chambers in the middle of the night more than once! C’mon sister!”

“Enough!” says Granny reminding everyone that she’s also in the room “Regina has been through a lot and had proven you all that she has changed. So, what’s the problem if she and the thief are lovers? …they both are adults, single and have been through the loss of loved ones ...and for the record Leroy, Regina is just the Queen, you can take away the _evil_ thing from her name …she has saved your ass more than once, actually”.

“The problem, sister, is that I don’t want to be afraid that every time I go into a room I might find the _Queen_ ...” says Leroy making air quotes “… and the thief with their clothes off and …well, you know …I’ve had already that experience, and it’s something difficult to forget”.

“Okay, Leroy. I get it” intervenes David trying to lighten the mood, but it only makes Snow turn to look at him in a way that questions him if he has also witnessed something between Regina and Robin that’s hard to forget, but David continues trying to elaborate “I mean …I get it …to witness such a thing can be really disturbing, but this happened one only time, as far as I know, so we can’t say it is an improper behavior …maybe it’s only bad timing”.

“I don’t care what it is. I just hope I don’t ever have to witness something like that! So, who will be the one in charge to tell the Queen that if she wants to unleash her libido she must wait to be in her bed-chambers or in the thief’s?” replies an angry Leroy making evident that the attempts to calm him had been futile.

The people in the room look at each other, turn their heads from time to time trying to find someone willing to do the deed, but no one dares to say a word or volunteer for such a task.

It’s Ruby the one that talks first “Well, actually, it has happened more than once. I didn’t get to see a thing, but I heard …hmm …noise, and clearly they were in the middle of something not so innocent …I just went the other way”.

Everyone is silent. When it’s about hearing noises, people trust Ruby’s and Granny’s acute sense of hearing. No one asks for further detail …the wolf thing is known by everyone, so Ruby’s indication that Robin and Regina were in the middle of something is enough for all the ones in the room to be sure about it.

“Well, it seems we have a problem”, says Granny “I caught them in the cellar just the other day. They didn’t see me, they were too focused on themselves …but, they weren’t …you know, it was only an intense make out session …I’ve known Regina for decades, and she’s a very private person and one who doesn’t open up easily. I wouldn’t feel comfortable telling her what you suggest, Leroy. I’m sure Regina and Robin are trying to be subtle …and definitely failing. She’s an intense and passionate woman, and that’s why some of you’ve witnessed some …hmm …unusual activities”.

People in the room are silent, maybe thinking in Granny’s words until they all look in the direction of Leroy’s voice “Yeah, sister I can’t argue with that! From what I saw yesterday, I can tell she’s intense, passionate, vocal and wants to be the one in charge”.

“Really, Leroy? I think you have made very clear your point of view, but it isn’t helping right now”, says Snow affected and surprised about the topic they’re discussing. However, the princess' expression shows there's something more bothering her, and after some seconds she adds “I just don’t get it. Regina has never been this reckless. This is not how she is. Why is she letting people catch her so frequently in uncomfortable situations?”

“Has any of you thought that maybe they are just in love? Perhaps they need to go public with their relationship, and that all of us stop gossiping about them and let them live their lives as they wish, but are afraid of being judged, of being subjected exactly to what we are doing here ...” says Granny, raising her voice to make sure everyone in the room hears her. She looks to the right, then to the left seeking eye contact with each of the people present that afternoon, and after staring directly to the eyes of everyone, with an intensity that only a wolf can, she continues “…Maybe then, they won’t need to be sneaking everywhere to …well, it seems you all know what”.

“Okay, I agree, but we need options. Maybe, it’d be better to talk to Robin first. He is a nice person and I’m sure he’ll understand”, says Snow trying to give an idea about the best approach to the problem they have been facing for some time now.

They all hear someone clearing their throat, and they realize that it’s Little John that somehow has been at the end of the room and, therefore, has been unnoticed, despite being a big and notorious man “With all due respect, Princess, I disagree. Robin has been my best friend since I have memory and has trusted me with very personal information. But this time is different. Each time I have asked him if something is going on between him and the Queen I only get a no for an answer, a gaze that might kill me and a change of topic.”

“Well, I think I’ll need to talk to Regina. A woman to woman talk”, says Snow. With that the meeting finishes and people leave the room with their minds full of a half-naked, panting and moaning couple because, yes, it happens that all of them had caught Robin and Regina having sex at some point, but it seems most of them have been keeping the encounter to themselves.

\--------

“Regina! You’re glowing!” says Snow with a big smile and real excitement as she takes a seat next to the Queen for breakfast “I haven’t seen you that happy and in such blissful mood since …hmm …” Snow makes an effort to remember the last time she saw that smile and that glow in the eyes of her once step-mother, and realizes it was when Regina had told her about Daniel, about being in love with him, about true love …and she just says “… a very long time”.

Regina rolls her eyes and is about to answer, but before she can say a word Snow continues “It’s obvious you’re smitten, Regina. I’m so happy for you. Who’s the chosen one? It’s Robin, isn’t he?”

“My _blissful mood_ as you say is none of your business …maybe, it’s just that I’m the only one in the castle trying to find some answers to defeat the Wicked Witch, and it just happened that it seems I found something”, replies Regina trying to draw away the conversation to another topic that supposedly must be keeping busy the inhabitants of the castle.

Regina realizes that her efforts to change the topic haven’t worked when she hears Snow’s response “Regina, why is it that difficult for you to admit you’re happy, and that we can also be happy for that”.

“Really, Snow? May I remind you that the people in the castle, and among them your baby and husband, have been targeted by the Wicked Witch and you are still focused on my love life?”

This is becoming very difficult for Snow. She knows Regina won’t recognize something so private without a fight, and wishes that Emma would be in the Enchanted Forest with them. She would have known for sure how to handle this uncomfortable situation. At the thought of Emma and with tears in her eyes, Snow leaves the room realizing that her daughter’s absence hasn’t only left her with a deep and constant sadness, but that every situation she has to deal with, reminds her of Emma.

\--------

Three days later, they are again in a very secret meeting trying to find out if the Queen’s and the thief’s indecent behavior has still been going on.

“Okay, first I need to know if someone had witnessed any odd behavior involving Regina and Robin”, asks Snow first.

“I wouldn’t call it _odd behavior_ , sister …you should ask if someone has caught the Queen having sex again with the thief in an open place, kitchen, library or common area of the castle”, clarifies Leroy.

“Okay, has something like that happened these days?” asks David. “Well, I found them in a kind of compromising situation in the library just yesterday …they had their clothes on, but I closed the door when I heard …hmm …something …you know …the Queen is a little loud”, answers Ruby.

“I know, sister. Believe me, I know”, mumbles Leroy as everyone turns to look at him.

“Snow, how was your talk with Regina? asks Granny, really curious about the conversation between former step-daughter and step-mother.

“Well, you all know Regina. She gives nothing away. She’s smart and as soon as I addressed something personal, she changed the topic. I’m sorry”, explains Snow.

“Maybe we need a different approach. A more direct one”, says David.

“I agree. It seems there’s one only way to do this and it’s taking the bull by the horns”, intervenes Granny and immediately adds “Any volunteers?”

Each of the attendees at the meeting turns to look to the one by their side, and no one seems to offer to do the task.

Seconds go by, 5, 10, 15, 30 seconds and no one dares to talk.

“I will talk to her…” the people in the room freeze when they hear a voice that belongs to someone in the back of the room, a voice they immediately identify.

Everybody in the room steps back so that the man that had just talked can walk to the front of the room, and staring at them deeply continues “… or better you can talk to her, you know, she doesn’t bite”.

“Robin, please, this is not what you think”, begins talking Snow “It’s just that we all have been bumping into Regina and you, well …in some situations …and …hmm …it’s difficult to address such a topic with Regina”.

As soon as Snow finishes talking a purple smoke appears, and an unmistakable voice says a phrase that gives goosebumps to most of the people present “Sorry, I’m late”.

Regina, looks at all the ones in the room and enjoys how most of them are afraid of her, and can’t help but say “Well, well, well what do we have here? A secret meeting, indeed”, and looking at everyone’s expression it’s evident she’s still their queen.

“Regina, this is not what you and Robin think”, begins Snow again but Regina interrupts her before she can continue “Enough! What is this about? I’ve seen you sneaking into secret meetings the last weeks, what do you want to tell me?”

No one dares to speak, until to everyone’s surprise it’s David the one who talks “Regina, Robin, we apologize if you have been thinking that we’ve been talking behind your backs. We have been talking about you, yes, because many of us had witnessed some unusual behavior between the both of you”.

“Unusual behavior? Do you care to elaborate?” asks Regina.

“Well, Your Majesty, since you ask and all of us are adults, many of us have caught you and Robin having sex …hmm making love …fucking …banging?” everyone is surprised that the one talking is Will Scarlet, and most of them can’t hide their smile at the choice of words.

“Oh!” say Robin and Regina at the same time, and they blush slightly, but Regina, being a Queen, recomposes herself almost immediately, and continues “Okay, so what’s the fuss? Have any children spotted us? And, since we are all adults, is any of you still an innocent, untouched virgin? I don’t think so”.

Robin, who is by Regina’s side, grabs her hand and continues “I apologize if we made you feel uncomfortable. We’ll be more careful in the future”.

Regina and Robin begin to leave the room, holding hands so that there’s no doubt that they’re together, and both turn their heads when they hear Snow’s voice. “Regina, Robin, I’m happy for you both! I do wish you luck on this new adventure”.

Regina and Robin turn to look at Snow, Regina smiles and a silent thank you leaves her mouth as they walk through the door laughing and gazing at one another. If up to that moment anyone had any doubt about the Queen and the Thief, watching the lovebirds walking happily, it is clear now that the not so secret affair between those two people is more than that, it’s a perfect match and a second chance.

And, mostly it’s clear for all of them that the Prince of Thieves, honoring his moniker, stole the heart of the one and only Evil Queen.


End file.
